


Let my kisses be the words of love I don’t say

by heybulldog



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artist Steve Rogers, I Had To, I'm a sucker for Leo, Inspired by Real Events, Inspired by their relationship, Leonardo Da Vinci - Freeform, M/M, Ranting WILL change, Read at Your Own Risk, Salai - Freeform, Steve Rogers is Not Captain America, Steve is 17 years older than Bucky, Steve is 27, and adopts Bucky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 16:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14288661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heybulldog/pseuds/heybulldog
Summary: “I’m going to adopt.”“Adopt like... a dog?”“Adopt like a human-being.”“Very funny, Steve. Ha, fucking ha.”*Or the work I've been dying to make that is inspired by Leonardo da Vinci and Salai's relationship.Please note the 'underage' warning. It'll be a small innocent thing, but I decided to put the warning just in case.Also note that where I'm from, the sexual majority is 16.Don't read this work if you're not at ease with the warnings. Stay safe.





	Let my kisses be the words of love I don’t say

**Author's Note:**

> BONSOIR,
> 
> I have been trying to talk myself out of this for so long now, but in the end, my demons were stronger.  
> If you guys know about Leo's relationship with Salai, let me tell you that this work is only inspired from it. This is not happening in the XV's century. I won't make Steve pay Bucky's dad to have Bucky. And, I sure as hell won't do the same ending as the real Leo and Salai's ending.
> 
> The first two chapters will be the only ones where James is under 16. (I'm not sure yet, I'm still writing the second chapter).
> 
> Hope you guys like it!  
> (((Kudos&Comments make my demons dance flamenco)))

_2012_

 

Steve had everything he ever wanted.

A few months before finishing high school, one of his paintings caught none other than Howard Stark’s attention. He had contacted Steve’s mother, Sarah and had asked to meet the artist in person. It was during that meeting that Howard had bought the painting. Steve hadn’t  even thought of a price for it, and if he was to put a price on it, it would have been something around 50 dollars top.

Howard offered him two thousand. Howard spoke about his work. Howard basically promoted his work and quickly, Steve was surrounded by requests and buyers from all around the world.

Steve met Howard’s son, Tony Stark. Tony was one of his best friends.

Steve had a beautiful and large penthouse in Brooklyn. Because Brooklyn is home.

Steve was invited to parties and galas and other fancy events.

Steve had men and women throwing themselves at his feet.

Steve had money, a lot of money.

But, Steve had lost his mother.

Steve was tired.

And Steve felt more lonely and depressed than ever.

 

“I’m going to adopt.” He had said one evening when he had joined Tony and his wife Pepper for dinner.

His friends both stopped chewing their food and put their utensils down in perfect synchronicity as they glanced up at the blond.

“Adopt like... a dog?” Tony finally asked him.

“Adopt like a human-being.” Steve retorted as he cut a piece of his filet mignon and brought it to his mouth, chewing slowly.

“Very funny, Steve.” The brunet rolled his eyes and reached for his glass of wine. “I almost believed you here. Ha, fucking ha.”

“You’re sure about that, Steve?” Pepper asked carefully. “A baby is...  _can_  be a lot.” She didn’t add the  _ _f_ or a single person _but Steve knew that it was what she meant.

“I’m not adopting a baby.” The blond almost looked horrified at the idea.

“You just said-”

“I know what I said, Tony. But I never said a baby. I think I’d rather adopt a 7 or 8 years old.” He felt so lonely, and yet he wouldn’t have the  _thing_ for a baby right now. Oh, he’d love to have a baby sometime in the future, but when - _if_ \- he finds the right partner. An older child seemed like an easier option right now.

“Look Steve, if you’re sure about it,” Pepper said and reached out to pat his forearm softly, “then I think it’s a great idea.”

 

* * *

 

 

He had called the state agency that handled the older kids to adopt, explaining the situation and getting help with the different steps needed to adopt a child.

First, he needed to send them evidence of good physical and mental health. When they told him that on the phone, Steve quickly asked if previous health problems were an inconvenience to the adoption. The woman was kind on the phone, assuring him that it wasn’t a problem if he had proof that his health was better now. So, Steve contacted his doctor, Bruce who made the documents that assured that Steve was completely capable of taking care of a child.

The second step was that he had to ask for his (empty) criminal history. Which was easy enough to do. Then he had to prove he was financially stable. A copy of his I.D. and license card was enough for them to leave him alone with that one.

The next step, was a meeting with one of the agency members. They needed information about his home environment, they said. To make sure the child would be going to a good home.

Steve was home early on a Tuesday afternoon. He had taken the rest of the day off because the woman he was meeting with, Darcy, would be at his place at 2 pm. He had a quick lunch, and washed the dishes, not wanting to leave them to his housekeeper. He was just in time for the call from the lobby.

_"Afternoon, Mr Rogers, a Miss Lewis is here to see you, sir.”_

“Yes, I was expecting her, thank you Jacques.”

Steve made his way to the door, opening it and he waited for the woman. There was a large but short hall that lead to the elevator’s doors. Soon enough the doors opened and out came a petite brunette. She was wearing dark slim jeans with a white blouse tucked in and simple black heels. She wore glasses and had her lips painted with a mate red lipstick.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr Rogers.” She smiled and shook his hand firmly.

“Pleasure’s all mine, Miss Lewis. And please, call me Steve.”

“If you call me Darcy.”

Steve smiled. “Alright, Darcy. Shall we?” He gestured to his opened door and the woman nodded, walking past him and into the large and clean penthouse. Steve followed, after closing the door behind him. “I can ask Peggy to make us tea.”

“Peggy?” Darcy asked curiously with a raised eyebrow.

“My housekeeper.” He told her, and lead the way to the living room.

“You asked for me, Steven?” An elegant elderly woman approached them. She was in her late fifties, her hair was graying but she was still a beautiful woman. With deep chocolate eyes and red lips.

“Would you mind making us tea, Peg?”

“It’ll be ready shortly.” The woman turned and left for the kitchen, leaving Steve and their guest alone.

Darcy sat on the sofa, Steve took the couch opposite her.

The brunette had a notebook that she put on her lap. “I’ll start by writing down that financially it won’t be a problem at all.” She said with a small smile and wrote a few words down. “You work at Stark Industries now, is that right?”

Steve nodded. “I’m the president of the graphic design department.”

“Do you mind me asking why you chose adoption? You’re still young. How old are you exactly?”

“I’m 27.” Steve told her. “And, I’ve been thinking about adopting for a while actually... I think, I just want to give a chance of a happy home to a kid.” He didn’t tell her about how he felt lonely.

“But you’re single, right?” Darcy asked next with a tilt of her head. “Usually we get married couples asking to adopt. I never had a case of a single person asking for it.”

“I don’t think the fact that I don’t have a partner would be a problem?” The blond frowned. “I can assure you, I don’t need someone to help me take care of a child. And, if I need help, I have Peggy and my friends-”

“Which leads me to my next question.” The brunette interrupted after writing more stuff down. “Since you’re single I think it’s best you provide us of letters from your family and friends to show that they support you. It’s a great way to showcase what kind of parent you’d be.”

“That’s not a question.” Steve mumbled under his breath but the funny look and smirk from Darcy told him she heard what he said. “I don’t... I don’t really have a family. My parent’s are both dead, and I don’t have any siblings.”

Sadness flashed quickly through Darcy’s eyes but it was gone just as quickly. “I’m sorry. Then, could you ask some of your friends?”

The blond nodded. He’ll ask Tony, Sam, and Pepper.

“I’ll write one too.” Peggy said as she made her way to them with their cups of tea. “I’m the closest thing he has to family, with all the boxers I’ve washed.” Steve blushed then smiled softly at the woman.

She was right, ever since his mother died, Peggy had been the closest thing to family he had. She was like a second mother to him.

“The more, the merrier!” Darcy exclaimed.

*

The rest of the meeting went fairly well. Steve showed Darcy around the place and even showed her one of the free bedrooms he had upstairs. It would be the kid’s own room.

She took a lot of notes but kept smiling and even suggesting a few tips to make the house more secure for a child. When she was on her way to leave, she reminded him about the letters and promised that as soon as she’d get them, they will give him their answer.

“Stop worrying Steven, I’m sure you’ll be approved.” Peggy told him when Steve let out a deep sigh after closing the door behind Darcy.

“I hope so.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Dude.”

Steve looked up from his graphic tablet to see Sam Wilson, one of his best friend’s standing at the door of his office. Before he could say even a simple ‘hello’, Sam closed the door behind him and quickly made his way to the desk, sitting down on the chair opposite the blond.

“The agency woman called me.” His friend announced somberly.

The blond frowned. “Why?”

“Well, she wanted to make sure I was the one that wrote the letter. I suppose she did the same to Tony and Pepper.”

Steve wished he could say he was surprised but he really wasn’t. “I don’t know why she asked about the letters in the first place. She could’ve called or meet up with you guys it would’ve been less time wasted.”

“Agreed.” Sam said with a nod just as Steve’s phone buzzed on his desk.

 _Adoption Agency_  showed up on his screen and Steve quickly picked up his phone and answered the call.

“Hello?” Sam mouthed ‘ _it’s her? _’__  and Steve nodded.

 _“Steve, hello, it’s Darcy. I’m calling you to let you know that you were successfully accepted as an adoptive parent.”_ The blond let out a relieved breath and Sam grinned happily at his friend. He probably heard what she had said. _“Congratulations.”_

“Th-thank you! What’s the next step, then?”

_“The next step is that I’m going to e-mail you the dates for the events where the future parents can meet with the children waiting to be adopted. When you come over, I can also send you pictures and videos of the kids you might want to adopt. This will of course depend on your preferences and the children who are available to adopt.”_

"Understood. Thanks again, Darcy.”

_“See you soon.”_

When Steve hung up, his heart was pounding in his chest. He looked at Sam incredulously. It wasn’t a joke. He was going to be an adoptive parent!

“Well, this calls for celebration! Tonight.” Sam stood up and walked around the desk to hug Steve tightly. “Congratulations, man.”

 

* * *

 

 

Steve had picked to go to the event a week later. His legs were trebling when he walked out of his 2012 dark grey Audi R8. He had to take in a few deep breaths to calm himself before he made his way to the agency. It was a sunny day and Darcy had told him that on sunny days, the events were held outside in the garden, for the kids to play.

The blond smiled when he heard laughter upon approaching the garden where a few kids were running together.

“Good morning, Steve.”

He turned to his right and saw Darcy standing there, a smile on her face. “Good morning.” He said, a huge smile of his own.

“Excited?”

“Fuck, I’m so nervous!”

Darcy chuckled. “Okay, before you go out there, remember not to curse in front of the kids.” Steve’s eyes widened making the brunette  laugh fully now.

“Shit, sorry- I mean, not shi- ah, fuck.” He blushed as he fumbled with his words. “Sorry...”

“Okay there big guy. Take a deep breath.” Steve did as he was told. “Good, are you okay?” He nodded. “Great, let’s go then.”

He followed Darcy to the garden, other adults were there, watching. Steve wasn’t sure if they were people working in the agency or if they were other adoptive parents. When she noticed that Steve was still close behind her, Darcy furrowed her eyebrows at him.

“You know you can go and interact with the kids?”

“Oh...” How though? Now that he was here, surrounded by mini-humans, Steve was scared to death, contemplating his life choices. “Alright...”

He made a step towards the kids, and when he looked back at Darcy, she smiled at him and nodded, encouraging  him further.  _Alright _._  He could do this. They’re just children._

“You’re big.”

He looked down, so down and saw a little girl in a little pink dress standing in front of him.

“Uh... yes, yes- I mean... I’m tall.” He crouched down on his knees to be at her height.

“Why?” The little girl asked. She had braided blond hair and big green eyes.

“Because I ate all my vegetables.”

“I don’t believe you.” She shrugged and ran off to play with her friends.

_Well _.__

He stood back up and made his way to the biggest tree of the garden that had captured his attention. When he reached it, he saw two legs dangling from above and when he looked up he saw the prettiest little boy he had ever laid eyes on. The boy was sitting on a branch of the tree and was looking right back at him. He had dark hair, the cutest cheeks and  _god_ , a pair of deep blue? grey? eyes. His lips were wet, probably from licking them.

“Hi.” Steve said softly but the boy looked away from him, staring out at the view. “What’s your name?” He tried again.

“Trust me, you don’t want to adopt me.” The little boy said in a cute little voice and his words were way too well formed for someone so small.

Steve hummed and decided to sit against the tree, looking out at the view too. They stood high and could make out parts of the city. “Can we be friends at least?”

Steve couldn’t see it, but the boy eyed the top of the blond’s head suspisciously. “Why?”

“Because I need a friend right now,” he had friends, and yet... he felt so lonely. “And I feel like you need a friend too.”

“I don’t trust adults.” The boy said sharply and Steve noticed how much of an adult the kid sounded.

“I may be tall, I’m still a child at heart.” Steve said with a smile. “But,” he stood up. “I understand, you don’t want to be my friend. I’ll just leave you alone and go find myself someone who will accept to be my friend.” He made to leave when-

“Wait.”

The blond smiled and looked up at the boy. “Yeah?” The boy rolled his eyes and before Steve could do a damn thing about it, the boy jumped down the tree-branch. And now Steve understood all too well when Sarah told him about these ‘heart attacks’ she got when she was worried to death about him. The boy though, was completely fine and sat down, eyeing Steve carefully.

“Sit.” The blond sat down and okay, the kid wasn’t that small. He was actually a tall child. He wondered how old he was. “I’m James.”

“Nice to meet you, James. I’m Steve.” He watched as the boy ran his fingers through the grass. “Do you mind me asking how old you are?”

“I’m 10. You?” He looked up, his face still expressionless.

“27. What were you doing up there?” he nodded towards the branch.

“Observing the city.”

Steve smiled. He was an observer too, the reason why he was an artist. Suck up the world with your eyes, let your fingers put on canvas every little inch your eyes capture.

“Hm, the sight isn’t bad.” The boy nodded. “Maybe I’ll show you some of my drawings and paintings some day.”

“You paint?” That got the boy’s attention and Steve felt joyful at that.

“Yeah, before I started working at Stark Industries, I traveled all around the world to show my paintings.” He told James with a small smile from the memories of the places he had seen.

“You traveled?”

“Oh yes, a lot. There’s so much to see in the world, a lot of beautiful places.”

James’ eyes were shining as Steve kept on talking about all the places he had visited. Time passed quickly and at some point, they were both laying on their backs, observing the clouds in the sky.

“Will you take me some day? To all these places.” James asked in a small voice and Steve turned his head to look at him.

“I promise.”

The boy quickly sat up, a frown in his face. “You can’t make empty promises. I need you to swear!”

Steve sat up too. “Alright. I swear to you James, I’ll take you to see the world.”

James raised up his pinkie, his eyes narrowing at Steve. “Pinkie promise.”

The blond chuckled but crossed his much bigger finger around James’, tightening them together for a second. “Pinkie promise.” He added with a smile.

“Are you going to adopt me?” James inquired as soon as they let go.

“Only if you want me to adopt you.”

“Do I have to call you ‘dad’?”

“No, James. You don’t have to. You can call me Steve, if you want.” Steve assured him.

“Can I have a space themed bedroom?”

A fond smile appeared on Steve’s face. “You can have anything you want.” At this point, Steve was sure he’d give him anything the boy asked for.

“Really?”

“Really.”

“Okay...” The boy nodded. “You can adopt me.”


End file.
